chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon Warrick
Daemon Warrick is one of the four guardians assigned over the Dark Queens and their secret tombs within the Cities of Eden hidden in the world. His charge is Twilight the Reaper, the Dark Queen who is located in Solhouasta. He is a cambion, a half-human half-demon hybrid. His experiences are a secondary focus behind Daniel Sorres' quest in the series along with his own harem he gathers during his travels with nine girls: * Sasha, the reptile girl * Rulo, the orc * Forrus, the lycan * Tabitha, the neko * Scay, the naga * Hollia, the centaur * Mika Harollson, the human * Saffron, the ant girl * Minos, the minotaur Appearance Daemon has cold blue eyes and short dark hair. He wears black boots with brown straps at the top, dark grey pants, a black shirt, and a steel shoulder guard on his right shoulder. Fastened to his brown belt is a black sheath with a wave design on it which holds his blade. He wears a black glove on his right hand, under which he has dark scales with the hand always appearing reptilian. Personality Daemon is your typical wandering warrior type, always having a stoic face and focused mind with his quest while keeping his feelings, assuming he has them, hidden quite well. He may come off as cold and uncaring to many however he has shown that he does have a heart that he more often than not hides, demonstrating acts of mercy and kindness towards some that he encounters. Very knowledgeable about many things in the world, including dark and hidden secrets forgotten to almost everyone, nothing seems to surprise or startle him. He is deeply focused on his quest to find all of the key fragments to Twilight's seal so that they may be safely hidden away from the world, so much so that he lets nothing at all distract him from his quest that he keeps in his sights at all times. Abilities Strength: Being a monster himself he possess incredible strength and stamina, far more than one would first credit him for. He's able to outrun a centaur and can keep moving for days without seeming to need rest or food. When he does eat it's not always a lot, but there are some times that he chooses to feed more than one would assume. It's been shown that he can and will eat a whole swarm or fluugher monster alive and down to the bones if sufficiently hungry. His dexterity is incredibly high, so much that a thrown hatchet couldn't cut through his palm and only drew a small trickle of blood from a minor cut it made. Swordsmanship: Daemon is an incredibly skilled swordsman and wields the Archlight's Blade with precision and ease when he chooses to draw it. This being that he only draws his sword if needed, as he's more than capable of fighting hand to hand with most enemies. Healing Magic: Whenever he heals others he always draws the sword and holds it over the person's wounds along with casting a healing spell on it. It's unclear if the sword is needed to heal others or not, as Daemon has admitted he can only heal small wounds, despite him often healing very serious and near-fatal ones without any trouble. Magical Caster: Daemon has shown proficiency with magic. Using his sword he's able to create wavebeam attacks and magical strikes against foes. He's able to use fire and explosive demonic spells to attack his foes, and cast spells to find and locate the key fragments to Twilight's seal, showing he's capable of using magic without the Archlight's Blade. Monster Form: Seen briefly at the end of the first Season and much more of during the start of the second Season, Daemon is able to turn into a monstrous demon, his true appearance. In this form he grows large, demonic wings, has bony protrusions coming out of his elbows and shoulders, and black scales cover all of his body except for his face. His hair turns white, his eyes glow with haunting light, and his strength grows exponentially. He's able to fly and fight with great strength while unleashing far stronger spells of magical might and destruction. This form also brings out his inner nature, with his not being one of wanting to breed but rather destroy everything around him. Using great willpower Daemon is able to remain in control of his "inner beast" and harness the demon's power as a weapon. Forming a Harem All harem information is given solely from speculation of the official artwork showcasing Daemon and his 'complete harem' together as well as information given by the author. Currently only Sasha, Rulo, Forrus, Hollia, Saffron, and Minos have taken a romantic interest in Daemon. Tabitha and Scay are currently aiding Daemon only because they are being paid to by Charlotte, they have yet to show any personal attraction towards him. Mika Harollson has met Daemon and his followers and joined them in their fight but has not developed romantic feelings towards him yet. It is unknown when all the girls will become official harem members together and how they will act towards each other when this happens. During his travels in search of Twilight's key fragments Daemon comes across a group of girls who follow him on his journey, much in the same way Daniel gathers a harem of girls of his own during his quest. Unlike Daniel however Daemon's girls are drastically more warrior based and each a capable fighter that stands alongside their swordsman in combat. Like Daniel however Daemon never planned on having any join him on his quest, and has never asked any of those who accompany him to do so. The reasons his girls choose to follow him vary at first, with some wishing to out of affection or adoration, others out of thanks and respect for him, and some who were paid to by others to help him out with his quest. Over time their reasons for following Daemon become more common; to help him with his quest of keeping Twilight locked away and also because they develop romantic feelings for him. Another contrast to Daniel's harem is that with Daemon's harem there are two major differences with the girls; they don't seem to be as eager or willing to share Daemon with each other as a mate and also they don't engage in sexual activities with their swordsman as he isn't able to mate with anyone because of the Archlight's Blade (this last hindrance only lasts until the start of Season II) Another contrast to Daniel's harem with Daemon's is how the girls aid their man in combat. While Daniel's girls empower him with their auras through the use of his magic, Daemon does not draw strength from his harem who instead of lending their power to him just fight alongside him in their own way. Each of his girls seem to fit into a specific combat role and are able to fight perfectly fine on their own while lending their talents towards his goals. * Sasha takes the role of a knight. She is ''fiercely ''loyal and dedicated to Daemon and is always by his side with an equally focused demeanor. * Rulo takes the role of a brute. She's not as agile as Sasha but her raw strength and straightforward approach to squashing anyone in her way works just fine for her. * Forrus takes the role of a hunter. Swift and agile she's a skilled trapper and huntress while also being very subservient to Daemon. * Tabitha takes the role of an assassin. She's stealthy and light on her feet, and is able to swiftly take down others with the element of surprise. * Scay takes the role of a berserker. She's highly unstable and a little ''too ''eager to stab others, but she does it exceptionally well when needed. * Hollia takes the role of a cavalier. Able to move about quickly and strike heavily she's the group's warhorse. * Mika Harollson takes the role of a sorceress. She's a skilled sword fighter and her magical power is incredibly strong. * Saffron takes the role of a demolitionist. Her use of destructive bombs pretty much exemplifies this. * Minos takes the role of a warrior. She is fiercely adamant about fighting and greatly wishes to engage in a challenging battle with anyone she can. While Daniel's girls demonstrate how monsters can live peacefully with others, Daemon's are more focused on fighting to achieve their swordsman's goal rather than using words. They follow Daemon and his orders more like soldiers than girlfriends and share his desire to keep the reaper locked away at all costs. Even though they do wish to become more intimate with him they control their inner nature and repress their urges very well so they may stand alongside him during his journey and hopefully earn his heart with their efforts. In this way they are in fact proof of Daniel's beliefs that monsters can control their inner nature if they try. Guardian of the Reaper Daemon's mission is to recover the lost key fragments to Twilight's seal and keep them hidden from the world along with her City of Eden in Solhouasta. This is his sole duty as the Dark Queen's appointed guardian, a position he mentioned in Act X wasn't his to choose yet is one he bears with failure not being an option for him. Seeing as Twilight has been imprisoned for more than a millennia and Daemon is in his mid-twenties it shows that the reaper has had other guardians prior to him. In Act III he states his family has been charged with being the reaper's guardians for generations, likely stemming back to the Dark Queen's initial imprisonment. He also mentions his state of being a cambion is both a gift and curse for those chosen to protect the city, also hinting that his family were all monsters just as he is. After more than a millennia Twilight's key fragments are still scattered throughout the world, with Daemon appearing to be the only one in his family line that has chosen to actually seek them out. When talking to Nuci about how he's searching for them when she had her key fragments to Aeon's seal gathered already, he only mentions that they have been hard to locate as they bear the reaper's semblance, magic, and not if his family has been searching for the fragments in the past or ever wanted to. Twilight's key fragments are masked by magic and only reveal themselves when Daemon is in close enough proximity, forcing him to travel the world in blind search for them and hoping to come across one by happenstance. Why Daemon was the only one in his family line that chose to gather the fragments rather than leave them scattered in the world has not been made clear yet. The Archlight's Blade Daemon wields the legendary sword, the Archlight's Blade. It is a holy weapon of incredible offensive and healing power. It is one of the two needed weapons to slay the gemini when used together. The Archlight's Blade can only be used by a virgin, with any who aren't virgins being doomed to be set ablaze with holy fire should they attempt to wield it. It is by this rule that Daemon has kept himself untouched in that way and what prevents his girls from being intimate with him. In Act VIII it's revealed that in the past he was given the sword by Valentina one day out of the blue for no apparent reason other than the angel wanting to bestow the blade to him. According to Kindra in Act X the Archlight's Blade was to be handed down by the angels to a worthy warrior and used to slay the gemini should the Dark Queen ever be freed. However it seems Valentina chose to give the sword to Daemon for reasons other than that, as Daemon was never informed that the gemini were free or given any reason by the angel as to why she gave him the weapon in the first place. Given Valentina's obvious obsession with Daemon it's likely she gave it to him as a means of both gaining his favor and also keeping him pure for her. The sword only remains in Daemon's possession until Season II - Act I, when the blade is then completely destroyed by Cataclysm. Trivia In Act I, Daemon and his followers were originally written in as mercenaries who were in Ashwood to deal with a monster problem in their mines. This was to set up a confrontation between them and Daniel, Triska, and Alyssa, with them getting into a competition to solve the problem first in order to win the chief’s approval. This was scrapped as Daniel wasn’t ready for actual combat yet, and Daemon’s side was considered too powerful to make it fair. Instead, Daemon and his followers were changed to be guardians of an ancient evil, and were merely passing through Ashwood at the time of Daniel’s visit. A fight scene was still created to showcase their abilities, however, with Katie and Tora being created to fit the role of villains. Quotes Season 1 "What defines a monster for you?" ~S.1, Act III, Ch.11 "...once I get a taste of something I truly like I'd prefer to have the whole thing, and not stop." ~S.1, Act VI, Ch.11 "There are some things in this world that need to be forgotten. . . . There are some truths that need to be buried, and there are some paths that shouldn't be walked again." ~S.1, Act X, Ch.12 "I may be male but I'm certainly not human." ~S.1, Act X, Ch.12 Season 2 Cataclysm: "Guardian? You're a guardian?" Daemon: "I never wanted this. I never wanted that title, I never wanted this curse, I never wanted any of it. But my burden must be carried for the greater good. I had hoped to keep this suppressed, to hold onto what humanity I had left, to remain as I was the best I could. However it seems you've pushed me down this path, and in turn have forced my hand." S.2, Act I, Ch.5 Artwork Daemon Warrick.png Daemon Warrick - Act XII.png Daemon.png Daniel & Daemon.png Chronicles of Eden - Second Harem.png Character Sheet - Daemon Warrick.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cambion Category:Guardian